Raindrops on Roses
by Persephone Lemonade
Summary: A series of drabbles surrounding Gabriella’s crush on Troy and the effects of it on the people around them. TxG
1. Prologue

---

**Raindrops on Roses**

---

_'He read the letter,'_ Gabriella thought to herself as she saw Troy walking in her direction from his seat near the middle section of the plane. She quickly whipped her head around and turned to her iPhone and pushed a random app, pretending to be busy.

"Hey Kelsi." She heard his melodious voice through her headphones that weren't really playing music as he spoke to her best friend. "Do you think I could borrow your seat for a few minutes? I just need to talk to Gabriella."

Gabriella froze when she heard those words come from his mouth.

"Oh sure!" Kelsi said brightly. _'I'm going to kill you Kelsi,'_ Gabriella thought to herself.

"Thanks," she saw him grin. Kelsi discreetly squeezed her hand before standing up and walking in the direction of Troy's seat which was right next to Sharpay's.

Gabriella winced slightly as Troy sat down next to her. She heard the crumpling sound of paper as he pulled the note out of his pocket._ 'Now or never…'_ she thought. She pulled the headphones out of her ears and wrapped them around her phone before putting it into her tote bag.

Sighing slightly she smoothed the slight wrinkles of her aquamarine baby doll shirt before looking up at him.

"So," he smiled his charming smile, making her melt on the inside. "I read your letter."

Gabriella felt like being sarcastic and saying _'No really.'_ But her nerves said otherwise because she just smiled slightly. But then her brain and her heart made her bite her lip. "I know, it's random and irrational and I know that you probably think I'm an idiot and that I was stupid for telling you and…"

"Gabriella…" Troy interrupted but Gabriella quickly cut him off.

"No, I know, I'm an idiot! I'm so sorry Troy," Gabriella said getting up.

Troy gently pulled her down back into her seat. Without letting her go, he quickly looked around for Ms. Darbus only to find the normally hawk-like teacher sound asleep with a book in her hands. He turned back to her to find Gabriella's face flushed with two tears running down her cheeks. He wiped them with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't cry, Gabriella," he said. "Please don't cry."

Gabriella brought her hands to her face, gently pushing his hands away and wiped her tears away, letting out a silent sob. Troy brought his hands to meet her own and brought them down from her face. He wiped her remaining tears away before kissing her forehead.


	2. Silver White Winters

---

**Silver White Winters**

---

Troy chuckled as he watched his friends Gabriella, Chad and Kelsi run around in the first snow storm of the winter. They looked genuinely happy as they played in the silver-white kingdom that was Albuquerque.

"I'm not doing this!" He heard Gabriella call out to Chad and Kelsi who were already sledding down the hill of Mountain View Park. The park had the highest and steepest hill of all the parks in East Albuquerque and it was just perfect for sledding.

"Oh, yes you are. In fact, I'll go with you," Troy said walking toward her and grabbing two spare trashcan lids. He placed them next to each other and then sat down, holding on to the curb. "Sit."

"I'm scared. I'm such a klutz, what if the thing flips over and I break my face and die?" Gabriella asked, referring to the trashcan lid, as she sat down on it, making sure she wouldn't fall.

Troy laughed. "You won't break your face and, Gabriella. Here," he extended his hand and grabbed hers, interlacing their fingers and squeezing her hand gently. "I won't let you go until we get to the bottom."

Gabriella squeezed her eyes closed, both afraid of falling and relishing in the fact that Troy was holding her hand.

"I can't do this," she said after a few moments.

"Come on junior," Troy joked, calling her by her class year. "Stop being a punk."

"Oh, do you think you're all high and mighty because you're a senior?" Gabriella asked sourly, eyeing him bitterly. "And no, I can't do this because I prefer to not die. I'd really like to make it past my junior year of high school, thank you very much."

"Gabriella, you're just sledding down a hill, you're not skydiving," Troy tried to reason with her, still not letting go of her hand.

"No!"

"I'll tell you what," Troy started after a few moments. He grabbed her by the waist and placed her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pushing off the curb before she could argue.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gabriella screamed clamping her eyes shut.

"Now, you really won't fall!" Troy shouted over her screams

"AHH! I HATE YOU!" Gabriella shrieked. Although she was scared out of her mind, she couldn't help but feel little butterflies in her stomach because Troy was hugging her so tightly and protectively and their fingers were still interlaced.

"Just open your eyes, Gabriella. You're going to feel so free!" Troy encouraged.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and found the most beautiful view of the Sandia Mountains from her place on Troy's lap. She did indeed feel free. And for some reason, she felt complete happiness for that mere nanosecond right before they reached the bottom.

"Nice job, Bolton!" Chad joked.

"Yeah! You got her to go on," Kelsi added.

"It wasn't easy. She was being a little punk about it." Troy laughed. Gabriella scoffed before rolling her eyes and getting up.

"Screw you!" she said as she walked over to the steps near the hill to get back up it.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella," Troy said catching up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "I was just kidding! Please forgive me. I'll buy you hot chocolate."

Gabriella turned in his arms looking quite angry before emitting a smile. "Gotcha!" she giggled.

Troy gasped. "That was mean! I thought you were really mad at me!"

"Oh hush, silly," she giggled. "And by the way, bribery will get you nowhere, Bolton. But still, since you offered, I'll take one hot chocolate."

Troy just chuckled before hugging her. "You are some character, Montez."


	3. Sixteen Going on Seventeen

---

**Sixteen Going on Seventeen**

---

Gabriella found herself lying comfortably in her bed reading Naked by David Sedaris. It had been an early birthday present from her friend Taylor who knew about her obsession with this hilarious author. A few moments into her reading, she heard a tap on her balcony. She cocked an eyebrow. It was 12:00 on the dot.

"What the hell?" she wondered who it could be at this hour. Setting her book on her nightstand, she cautiously got out of bed and began to walk toward her balcony doors. She pushed back her curtains and there stood Troy Bolton with a pizza box in his hands. She smiled slightly before opening the door.

"It's about time!" Troy complained, stepping into her room. "It's fucking cold out there!"

"SHH! Troy it's midnight!" Gabriella scolded in a whisper. "My mom is here, you know!"

"Sorry," Troy whispered. "It's just I've been there since 11:45 and it's 15 degrees out there. What happened to our epic heat?"

"It is December and you are in a hoodie," Gabriella said deadpanned.

"Shut up," Troy said rolling her eyes as she giggled. "But anyway, what I came for."

He opened the pizza box revealing a margarita pizza from Toni's Pizzeria, her favorite, that had 'Happy Birthday 17th Montez!' written on it with M&M's. There was one candle behind the words and Troy pulled out a lighter, quickly lighting it.

"Happy birthday, Montez," he said grinning brightly. "Margarita pizza with M&M's, just like you like it." He winked. "Oh crap! I almost forgot!" carefully balancing the pizza in one hand, Troy walked outside grabbing a medium sized brown paper bag. "I couldn't forget the chocolate covered strawberries." He smiled. "Now, I'd sing 'happy birthday' for you but that's too cliché. Any song requests?"

Gabriella looked at the display as tears pricked at her eyes. Her heart fluttered at the fact that Troy went out of his way to go get a margarita pizza, buy M&M's to put on it, buy strawberries and chocolate, and stand in the freezing cold on the night before SATs just to please her on her birthday.

As one tear rolled down her cheek, Troy's bright smiled turned into a frown. "Why are you crying? Oh god, I'm sorry, Gabriella." He quickly blew out the candle and closed the pizza box. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

Gabriella wiped away her tears before giggling. "No, Troy! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you! It's just this is all so sweet and you went out of your way on the night before your SATs just to please me on my birthday. It's really overwhelming."

"But you like it, right?" Troy asked worriedly.

"I love it." Gabriella smiled genuinely. She walked closer to him and took the pizza box from his hands. She set it on her desk before walking into his arms and hugging him tightly. "Thank you so, so much Troy. This means so much to me."

"It's your birthday, Gab. You're one of my closest friends and I wanted to make it special," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Friends. Gabriella sighed inwardly. _'And that's all we'll ever be,'_ she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away before he could see because it was something he couldn't see. It was something he could never know. He could never know that she was in love with him and had been ever since the beginning of her freshman year.


	4. A Drop of Golden Sun

---

**A Drop Of Golden Sun**

---

Spring Break. The vacation from school that was right below Summer Vacation in the list of favorites.

Gabriella grinned as she removed her bohemian-style sundress, leaving her in a lime green and aquamarine bikini, and slipped on her aviator sunglasses. She lay down on of the white chaises in the Evans' backyard and pulled out her GQ Magazine with Brad Pitt on the cover, looking hot as ever.

She was actually pretty happy that she had finally been invited to Sharpay and Ryan's annual spring gathering. Ever since Gabriella had started at East High, when Chad, Ryan, Zeke Sharpay and Troy were sophomores, Sharpay hadn't been too fond of her. Chad, Ryan, Zeke and Troy had all loved her instantly but Sharpay had been incredibly mean until nearly the end of Gabriella's sophomore year. In the middle of the summer, the boys had talked to her and after so much work; Sharpay had actually started being civil toward her.

"Wonderful of you to grace us with your presence, Miss Montez," a mischievous-sounding Troy Bolton came up in front of Gabriella covering the warm sunlight.

Gabriella looked up at him through her aviators and she had to sigh inwardly, trying not to make obvious the fact that she was checking out Troy's well-built body. She could tell he had just come out of the pool because his whole torso was soaked, as were his navy blue swimming trunks.

"Good afternoon, sunshine," Gabriella said playfully, quickly snapping out of her slight daze.

"You know, if I didn't know you, I'd say you are being all vixen-ish trying to seduce me," Troy said cheekily. "I could through you in the pool for molesting a minor."

Gabriella almost snorted as she thought of all the times Troy had playfully seduced her. Their relationship was weird on so many levels because they could appear to be the most in love couple and yet they've never shared anything past a kiss on the cheek.

"Troy shut up" she said snapping out of her reverie and rolling her eyes. She lay back down, and picked up her GQ again, turning to the page with Brad Pitt's oh-so-gorgeous face on it and a picture of him, Maddox, Shiloh, Zahara and Pax jumping on a trampoline while Angelina watched with Knox and Vivienne in her arms on the next page, making her aww.

Troy could tell she had gotten a little annoyed by her comment so he wanted to apologize, but in his obnoxious boy form, of course. So, he walked over to the side of the chaise and put one leg over it before straddling her waist.

"AHH! You douchebag! Your pants are fucking cold," Gabriella swore.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to apologize!" Troy said, not really being sorry for his pants being cold.

"You're so insensitive," Gabriella said rolling her eyes and turning back to her magazine, covering her face so that she could smile at his closeness

"Thank you," Troy grinned. He got off her and took the magazine from her hands and placed it on top of her bag. "You can read about the Jolie-Pitts and their seventy kids later."

"Actually, they only have six."

"Whatever," Troy said before grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder like a potato sack.

"Troy! What in the hell are you doing? Put her down!" Sharpay Evans' voice could be heard from across the pool. She sounded more jealous at the fact that her best friend was carrying Gabriella than concerned. She had completely missed his straddling of her waist though.

"Shut up, Evans," Troy said playfully not looking in her direction.

"TROY, PUT ME DOWN!" Gabriella said punching his back.

"No thank you, darling. You're ready for your soak." And before Gabriella could respond, he jumped into the deep end of the pool making a big splash.


	5. The Sound of Music

---

**The Sound of Music**

---

'_Through every up, through every down, you know I'll always be around, through anything you can count on me…'_

When Gabriella was feeling down and out, she always turned the one thing that could instantly cheer her up.

'_All I wanna do is be with you, be with you…'_

Her baby grand piano.

'_There is nothing we can't do; I just wanna be with you, only you…'_

And today, she found comfort in her baby grand, where she sat composing a song to lyrics that had been in her head for weeks.

'_No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart; you know it's true…'_

Gabriella briskly stopped playing when she looked up to see Troy standing at the archway that stood tall between the living room and lounge room of the Montez home.

"Don't stop, Gab," Troy said. "Keep going. It's really beautiful, your voice and the melody. Keep going," he pushed. Gabriella smiled shyly before looking back down at the keys and continuing to play.

'_I just wanna be with you… You… I just wanna be with you…' s_he continued and smiled when Troy sat down next to her. He found the line where she was at and followed along as the two sang the following line together.

'_The sun will always shine, that's how you make me feel, we're gonna be alright, 'cause what we have is real, and we will always be together…'_

Gabriella stopped playing and looked up at Troy and blushed shyly. "That's really beautiful," Troy murmured.

"Thank you."

And as she looked into his bright blue eyes, Gabriella couldn't help but notice that his eyes were a mixture of periwinkle and cerulean at the moment and she knew that only happened when Troy was feeling exceptionally blissful. Before she could manage to ask him why he was so happy, she felt his lips on hers, silencing her and her thoughts.


	6. Baby it’s Time to Think

---

**Baby it's Time to Think**

---

"Gabriella Montez, you need to chill," Kelsi said to Gabriella as the two got up along with the rest of the drama club and began to make their way to the line for everyone that was boarding the plane.

"I can't chill, Kelsi Nielsen!" Gabriella snapped at her best friend. She slipped on her cropped denim jacket over her shoulders and smoothed out the wrinkles of her aquamarine baby doll shirt, her nervous tick of the day.

"Yes you can, Gabi," Kelsi said. "Just go give it to him and tell him he can't read it until we take off. It'll give you time to compose yourself and breathe a little."

"Kels, I feel kinda stupid giving him this," Gabriella said looking at Kelsi nervously.

"You really shouldn't. Honestly, Gab, the sooner you tell him, the better you'll feel. So go."

"But look at him," the girls looked in the direction of Troy. "He's all playful and flirty with Sharpay."

"So what? She's not his girlfriend," Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"But she likes him. A lot. And by the way he acts with her; I think he likes her back."

"She's his best friend. And plus, think about how he is with you. He acts the same way, maybe even flirtier."

Gabriella sighed as she rubbed her temples. She handed Kelsi her tote bag after taking the turquoise envelope out of it. "It's now or never."

"Go get him," Kelsi encouraged.

Gabriella smiled faintly before walking in the direction of Troy. He and Sharpay were playing a game of red hands and laughing quite happily. When Sharpay looked up at her, Gabriella could tell that she was trying her hardest not to roll her eyes for 'interrupting' her and Troy's moment.

Gabriella managed to smile nervously, her expression looking more like a cry for help than a smile. When Troy looked up, he grinned fully. "Hey you," he said.

"Hey," Gabriella said, smiling slightly, this time her expression appeared genuine. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure. What's up?" he asked.

Sharpay watched the pair venomously. She was feeling insanely jealous at the fact that they were even talking.

"I wanted to give you this," Gabriella said handing him the turquoise envelope that said his name in her curly handwriting, her hand shaking.

"What's this?" Troy asked.

"Just… just read it," Gabriella said a little too quickly. "Well, not… not now," she stuttered. "Read it on the plane, after we take off."

"I will," Troy smiled at her genuinely. He looked down at the envelope and fingered the yellow star sticker she had sealed it with. He looked back up at her and noticed that she looked a little nervous. "You okay, Gab?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I better get back to Kelsi. She'll kill me if I don't sit with her."

"Of course," Troy chuckled. "See ya later." Gabriella waved before making her way toward Kelsi.

Sharpay snatched the letter from Troy's hand when Gabriella had turned away, "I wonder what the weirdo wrote," she said as she tried to fumble with the yellow star.

"Shar," Troy snatched the envelope right back before she could peel the star off. "She said after takeoff. And what makes you think I'm going to let you read it?"

"I'm your best friend, Troy," Sharpay justified herself.

"And so is Chad but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him read it. And don't call her that. I've been telling you forever to be nice."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

"Kelsi, I think I'm going to faint," Gabriella said as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"No you're not," Kelsi said rolling her eyes. "I think you're taking this a little too seriously."

"TOO SERIOUSLY?" Gabriella's eyes shot open. "Kelsi, are we talking about the same thing, here?"

Kelsi rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Breathe, Gabi. Breathe."

The plane had finally taken off after a minor delay. Ms. Darbus had instructed her drama students to remain in their seats and to not switch under any circumstances.

That had been an hour ago. Chad had discreetly moved to where Taylor was and switched places with Jason who happily obliged and sat with Martha. Chad and Taylor were sound asleep and Jason and Martha were watching a movie on her iPod. Troy, Sharpay, and Ryan were in one of the three-seat middle rows and the twins had begun to practice their French, Italian and German. Troy had put his headphones in and cranked up his iPod.

Gabriella on the other hand, had turned into a ball of mush and panic and Kelsi was beginning to hate her best friend. She could not stop looking back at Troy and saying how much he thought she was weird.

"He doesn't think you're weird, dude," Kelsi said, frustrated. "Just relax, sweetheart."

Gabriella sighed before sinking into her seat, forcing herself to 'relax.'

* * *

Troy took advantage of the fact that Ryan had distracted Sharpay to read Gabriella's letter. She had been quite elusive about it and he had been intrigued the minute she handed it to him.

He carefully slipped his finger beneath the yellow star and opened the envelope. He chuckled when he saw the lime green colored paper covered in yellow stars. He remembered when he had bought her the stationary set for her birthday and she had been so excited that she vowed to take it with her everywhere. And that she did.

Pulling out the paper and opening it up, he began to read.

_May 23rd, 2009_

_Troy,_

_Hey…_

_So I really have a few things I want to tell you before you head off to UC Berkeley. I know that you're leaving after our trip to Europe so… here goes._

_On September 6th, 2006, I walked into East High for the first time and I was practically shitting bricks. So far, six people had tripped me as a part of the _'Welcome the Freshmeat'_ prank. On the seventh one, someone managed to grab me before I hit the floor._

_That was you._

_And from that moment, you and I began to become close. You, for some reason, went beyond your friends and came to be with me. When Sharpay began her 'war' against me, you stood by me and defended me from her wrath, even when you didn't have to. Even when you knew that she was your best friend and had been since forever, you defended me._

_And I was touched._

_And then came all those times after that. Those times that you decided that it was 'Gabriella Day' even though it was Tuesday and you took me out for ice cream and all those times when we would have margarita pizza with M&Ms, no matter how many people thought we were weird for eating it that way. I would blush at the stares._

_And you simply didn't care._

_And then my seventeenth birthday. Fucking SAT night. I remember you were a freaking nervous wreck the whole day at school and yet you stood on my balcony that night in the freezing 15-degree weather in a hoodie. You gave up precious sleep just to wish me a happy birthday._

_And that meant so much._

_And then came that fateful day three weeks ago. I remember that Sharpay had simply let loose that day and took all her anger out on me even though she wasn't really mad at me. I remember how upset I was and how I turned to my baby grand, just to get the thought out of my mind._

_And then you showed up._

_And we sang. We sang the song that had so much meaning. And at the time, we didn't even know it._

_And on impulse, I guess, you kissed me._

_And then I followed along. And one thing led to another._

_And then I realized that unknowingly, I gave you two things that are so sacred to me. And I don't want them back because I want you to have them forever._

_My virginity and my love._

_I love you, Troy. More than you'll ever know. More than you'll ever imagine. I love you so much._

_And I will miss you. You're amazing._

_-Gabriella xo_

* * *

'_He read the letter,'_ Gabriella thought to herself as she saw Troy walking in her direction from his seat near the middle section of the plane. She quickly whipped her head around and turned to her iPhone and pushed a random app, pretending to be busy.

"Hey Kelsi." She heard his melodious voice through her headphones that weren't really playing music as he spoke to her best friend. "Do you think I could borrow your seat for a few minutes? I just need to talk to Gabriella."

Gabriella froze when she heard those words come from his mouth.

"Oh sure!" Kelsi said brightly. _'I'm going to kill you Kelsi,'_ Gabriella thought to herself.

"Thanks," she saw him grin. Kelsi discreetly squeezed her hand before standing up and walking in the direction of Troy's seat which was right next to Sharpay's.

Gabriella winced slightly as Troy sat down next to her. She heard the crumpling sound of paper as he pulled the note out of his pocket._ 'Now or never…'_ she thought. She pulled the headphones out of her ears and wrapped them around her phone before putting it into her tote bag.

Sighing slightly she smoothed the slight wrinkles of her aquamarine baby doll shirt before looking up at him.

"So," he smiled his charming smile, making her melt on the inside. "I read your letter."

Gabriella felt like being sarcastic and saying _'No really.'_ But her nerves said otherwise because she just smiled slightly. But then her brain and her heart made her bite her lip. "I know, it's random and irrational and I know that you probably think I'm an idiot and that I was stupid for telling you and…"

"Gabriella…" Troy interrupted but Gabriella quickly cut him off.

"No, I know, I'm an idiot! I'm so sorry Troy," Gabriella said getting up.

Troy gently pulled her down back into her seat. Without letting her go, he quickly looked around for Ms. Darbus only to find the normally hawk-like teacher sound asleep with a book in her hands. He turned back to her to find Gabriella's face flushed with two tears running down her cheeks. He wiped them with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't cry, Gabriella," he said. "Please don't cry."

Gabriella brought her hands to her face, gently pushing his hands away and wiped her tears away, letting out a silent sob. Troy brought his hands to meet her own and brought them down from her face. He wiped her remaining tears away before kissing her forehead.


	7. A Very Good Place to Start

---

**A Very Good Place to Start**

---

_As Troy placed her gently on her bed, without breaking their kiss, Gabriella couldn't help but think what this would do to their friendship. She loved Troy more than anything and she couldn't bear to lose him completely. So, she knew that this was wrong. But at the same time, she wanted it, whatever it was, to happen. She wanted him to be her first and only._

_And as things progressed, she felt tears welling in her eyes, threatening to roll down her cheeks. She tried to be strong and tried to hold them in as Troy kissed her zealously. She returned the kiss, trying to distract herself from her thoughts. But unfortunately, her thoughts revolved around the very person she was in the process of giving her most prized possession to. So it was sort of like a paradox. It was a masochistic move on her part but he didn't have to know that._

_So, she kissed back giving him her all, holding back tears and simply relishing in the moment that she knew couldn't happen again._

As the memory ended, tears rolled down Gabriella's cheeks for what felt like the millionth time that day. She brought her hand up to wipe them before Troy, who was still sitting next to her, saw them.

Neither had said a word after Troy had managed to calm Gabriella down. And there were still 9 hours left of flying time.

Troy on the other hand, took advantage of this silence to really reflect on her words. The girl that he had considered to be one of his best friends had confessed that she was in love with him and had been for a long time. And at the same time, the two had slept together a mere three weeks ago.

They never got to have the 'awkward morning after' conversation because he had managed to return home before Gabriella's parents even thought of getting home. Gabriella had been sound asleep.

And now, he realized that had been a mistake. He realized that acting completely natural the next day had been a bad idea. He could finally piece together her prolonged hidden sadness after that day and he could understand why she got a pained expression every time he was with Sharpay and she thought he wasn't looking. He could finally comprehend that he was the object causing Gabriella Montez's hurt.

And he didn't deserve that. And she could've totally boycotted him from her life. But loving him didn't let her.

He grabbed her hand that was now dabbing at her eyes and interlaced their fingers, kissing the back of her hand. He was determined to talk to her and apologize for everything. He was going to have that 'morning after' conversation. He needed to get inside her head completely.


	8. When I’m Feeling Sad

---

**When I'm Feeling Sad**

---

"Gab," Troy mumbled. He looked over at Gabriella who had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. He figured that she had just decided to let them fall. Their hands were still interlaced and were rested on his lap.

"Yes, Troy?" she answered, not bothering to turn her head.

"Please don't cry," he begged.

"I'm not crying," she said sternly.

"Look at me," Troy said. But Gabriella didn't even move. So, Troy brought his free hand to her chin and gently turned her head to face him.

And that one look into his concerned cerulean eyes made Gabriella break. Troy immediately pushed up the armrest and pulled her into his chest, letting her cry.

"I'm so sorry, Troy," she mumbled into his chest. "I'm so, so sorry."

"No! Gabriella, do not be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. In fact, I am sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry for walking out on you that night. I should've stayed. We should've talked." Gabriella sniffled, not saying anything. Troy took this as a sign to continue. "I'm sorry for being so oblivious. All of the signs were there and I didn't read into any of them. I'm sorry for making you hurt."

"Troy, you don't have to be sorry," she said looking up at him but not really letting him go.

"But I do, Gab," he said looking down. "I've hurt you without knowing it and it doesn't sit well with me."

Gabriella sighed. He had hurt her but it wasn't intentional and she wasn't mad at all. The hurt he had caused was really fate's fault. Not his. She rested her head back down on his chest in defeat. Her tears were threatening to fall again and she didn't want him to see her.

Troy knew she was crying and just caressed her hair and pressed kisses to the top of her head. "You don't deserve to be hurting because of me."

"But it's not your fault," she said tearfully. "I'm the one who fell in love. It's my fault."

"No it isn't. You can't control who you love Gabi," he said. "And I want you to know that I'm okay with that. Nothing should change between us. I will always be here regardless."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I do. You'll always be my best friend. Nothing can get in the way of that."

"Thank you," Gabriella mumbled. After a few moments, she spoke again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do… do you regret what happened?" she asked quietly.

Troy looked down at her as he thought about that night. "No." He didn't regret it. "I'm glad you were my first."

Gabriella's eyes widened, "You never told me you were a…" she paused. "But what about Molly you two dated for almost a year. I thought you…"

"But we never got that far," he cut her off. "When Molly and I were together, I honestly never felt ready. I know, it sounds cheesy but I never really felt that 'I love you' oomph or that drive to be with her in that way, especially within the last few months of our relationship, when things started getting rocky."

"But you felt it with me?"


	9. My Favourite Things

**Dedicated to Kelly (runninequalslife) in honor of her especially special day. Happy Birthday, Kelly. You're lovely.**

---

**My Favourite Things**

---

Troy sat in his hotel room bed contemplating his words to Gabriella.

The drama club plus Ms. Darbus had arrived in London at about 12:30pm and the drama teacher had given her students the entire afternoon to do as they pleased before they had to meet for dinner at 6:30pm and then they would begin touring the city the following day. A majority of the students had decided to explore within close a proximity of the hotel while those that did not sleep on the plane caught some shut-eye.

Chad, who had been sharing a room with Troy, had stepped out to explore with Taylor. Troy was quite thankful because it would leave him to collect his thoughts.

Flashback

"_Do… do you regret what happened?" she asked quietly._

_Troy looked down at her as he thought about that night. "No." He didn't regret it. "I'm glad you were my first."_

_Gabriella's eyes widened, "You never told me you were a…" she paused. "But what about Molly you two dated for almost a year. I thought you…"_

"_But we never got that far," he cut her off. "When Molly and I were together, I honestly never felt ready. I know, it sounds cheesy but I never really felt that 'I love you' oomph or that drive to be with her in that way, especially within the last few months of our relationship, when things started getting rocky."_

"_But you felt it with me?"_

_Troy's eyes opened up like plates. He hadn't realized his words. Had he felt the 'I love you' oomph with Gabriella? Now that he thought about it, he sort of did. Subconsciously, at least. But he couldn't tell her that because, what if that little emotion had been in the spur of the moment because of how much he trusted and cared about her? He couldn't tell her that he did feel it and then break her heart if the 'feeling' turns out to not be real. So, he wouldn't tell her until he got his thoughts straight._

"_N…no, Gab. I didn't."_

"_Then, why did you do it?" Gabriella asked pushing off his chest, feeling hurt._

"_Because, I trusted you and for some reason, it felt right," he mumbled. "But I don't want you to think that I love you back in the same way you love me because I don't. I love you as if you were my sister."_

"_And you would sleep with your sister?" Gabriella asked, now feeling angry at him. It was an irrational anger, she knew it, but she couldn't help it. She was also little angry at herself for letting her emotions get in the way of her rationality. "God, Troy, and here I was thinking you were different. Go away."_

"_Gab I…"_

"_I said go away!" she half yelled._

_Troy decided not to push her further and got up. He walked over to his seat, telling Kelsi she could go back. He sighed and took his seat once Kelsi was gone, putting in his iPod headphones in and blasting the first song that came up on the shuffle. Coincidentally, it was 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. He put his face in his palms as the last two lines of the pre-chorus and the first line of the chorus caught his heart._

"I keep you with me, in my heart,"

_He always kept her in his heart. Just thinking of her made his heart smile._

"You make it easier when life gets hard…"

_Gabriella did that._

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend…"

_Was he?_

End of Flashback

Fucking mixed thoughts and emotions. Troy hated the argument between his head and his heart.

Was he in love with Gabriella Montez?

Every time he was around her he felt this complete happiness. Every time she grinned or giggled, he felt like grinning or laughing too. She was always so happy and even when he was down, she picked him up. She knew just what to do to make him laugh and laughing was Troy's favorite thing to do besides playing basketball.

"The perfect girl makes her the perfect girlfriend. My perfect girl makes her my perfect girlfriend." Troy said out loud to no one in particular.

Troy thought Gabriella Montez was the perfect girl therefore she made the perfect girlfriend. If he thought that she was his perfect girl, then that made her…

Suddenly, Troy jumped out of his bed and as he slipped on his Vans he nearly tripped over his own two feet. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he stumbled out of the room, grabbing his keycard in the process.

His other favorite thing to do besides laughing and playing basketball was being with Gabriella. Why?

Because Troy Bolton was in love with Gabriella Montez.


	10. The Moon on Their Wings

---

**The Moon on Their Wings**

---

Bliss.

An emotion so perfect and so amazing that Gabriella Montez could not find words to describe it.

As she lay in the hammock that was so conveniently placed in her backyard on this comfortable night of August, all of the memories of the summer came flooding back to her.

Flashback

_**London UK  
2:36PM**_

_Gabriella stared out the balcony of her hotel room from her place on the bed. Tears fell freely from her eyes and she was too hurt to even bother wiping them away. She was obviously thinking about Troy. She realized that her actions on the plane had been petty and that it wasn't his fault he didn't love her back but it just hurt to be rejected. She wanted Troy to be hers._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She contemplated on whether she should open it. It could've been Kelsi. No because Kelsi had grabbed her keycard before going to hang out with Martha, Jason and Ryan. Maybe it was Ms. Darbus getting a head count._

_She got up reluctantly and walked toward the door. "Coming."_

_Gabriella opened the door only to be met with the object of her madness. Troy Bolton._

_Before she could say a word Troy quickly spoke._

"_I love you."_

_Gabriella felt her knees go weak and her stomach sink. She got that feeling you get when you're at the top of a really high rollercoaster that before you know it sends you crashing down at what feels a mile a minute._

"_What?" she asked in a barely inaudible voice._

"_I'm in love with you, Gabriella. So fucking in love with you. I lied on the plane. I said I didn't because I wasn't sure. But now I am. I'm so fucking in love with you it hurts. I realized that you're the perfect girl and the perfect girl makes the perfect girlfriend and I want you to be my girlfriend because I love you and because you're just so damn perfect and I've been so blind to see it," Troy said in a jumble of words, taking a breath after he finished._

_Gabriella looked him up and down. She could not believe this was happening. This had only happened and right when he was about to confess she always woke up. And it sucked. And now, she couldn't help but want to pinch herself because she couldn't believe it. She didn't know whether to hit him or to punch him._

"_Really?" she was in complete awe._

_Troy smiled slightly. "Yes, really." He brought his hands to cup her cheeks and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I love you, Gabriella Montez."_

"_Oh my fucking gosh," Gabriella said a small smile creeping up on her face. "You have no idea how long I've craved for you to say that." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Troy Bolton." She pressed a kiss to his lips. "So much…"_

End of Flashback

"Why are you so pensive, Miss Montez?" Troy Bolton's cheeky tone came from beneath her.

Gabriella giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Just thinking about London."

"That took some major cojones, babe," Troy chuckled. "After my epic speech, I could've sworn I shit my pants."

"Eww, Troy," Gabriella smacked his chest.

Troy laughed, "For real though. I was really nervous. I thought you'd hit me."

"I'll admit I considered punching you but I was too shocked."

"Yeah, I have that effect on people," Troy said proudly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Oh brother."

Troy laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to miss you while I'm away," he changed the subject.

"I'm going to miss you too," she mumbled. "But I'm happy that you're going to Berkeley."

"I'm happy too," Troy agreed. "_And _I can't wait until you join me there."

"I have to get accepted first. And what makes you think _I _want to go to Berkeley?" Gabriella asked playfully.

"Oh that's right, because you haven't been talking about it since your freshman year," Troy said sarcastically.

She just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. And he took this opportunity to kiss her zealously.

Gabriella felt butterflies flutter inside her tummy. In fact, she did every time that Troy kissed her because she had waited so long for it to happen. Now that it happened practically all the time because Troy couldn't seem to keep his lips, or himself for that matter, off of her, Gabriella felt bliss.

He was her sweetie and he was all hers.


	11. So Long, Farewell

---

**So Long, Farewell**

---

"I'm gonna miss you," Gabriella murmured.

"Me too, baby," Troy said hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "I promise to call you every day and visit as much as I can."

"I will too. And, I'm going to Berkeley in October for a college visit with Kelsi. I'll see you then."

"I can't wait," Troy smiled. "Oh and I'm sorry."

"For?" Gabriella asked looking up at him.

"For waiting so long to be with you."

"Troy it's okay. I treasure every moment with you, especially those before we got together. Those were the moments in which I fell in love with you and I'm holding on to each one. The last four months have just been reinforcement."

"I guess you're right," Troy said with a small smile. He placed a small kiss to her lips. "This time apart is gonna suck," he said, a phrase that had been repeated time and again by him.

"It is but you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder and the reunion sex better," Gabriella said cheekily.

Troy cracked up at her words. "I fucking love you."

"Back at 'cha, babe," she winked him before placing a fierce kiss to his lips.


End file.
